


0616

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [20]
Category: Produce 101, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ไกลเหลือเกิน จากความฝันมาสู่จุดที่เขาอยู่ ณ ตอนนี้ก้อนเนื้อในอกเต้นแรงจนปวดหนึบด้วยสิ่งที่ไม่อาจแจงเป็นคำพูดหรือตัวอักษร





	0616

พอถึงเวลาเข้าจริง ๆ หลังจากจบการประกาศ การฉลองสิ้นสุดลง คำพูดและความคิดต่าง ๆ ก็พลันระเหิดหายจางไปกับอากาศ เมื่อเรานั่งอยู่ข้างกันเพียงลำพัง นอกจากเอนไปด้านข้างเล็กน้อยให้ไหล่ชิด ขยับตัวหน่อยให้เข่าแตะ องซองอูและคังแดเนียลก็แทบจะไม่ได้ทำอะไรอีก เราไม่ได้นอนแนบอิงแอบกัน ไม่ได้จับมือ แต่สัมผัสเล็กน้อยเพียงเท่านี้ก็มากพอ มากเกินพอ

‘เราต้องได้เดบิวท์ไปด้วยกันสิ’  
เป็นคำที่ซองอูพูดเพื่อปลอบแดเนียลบ่อยครั้ง และสองสามครั้งจากจำนวนทั้งหมดเขาก็พูดออกไปเพื่อตัวเอง

ความฝันเป็นจริงแล้ว  
ความหนักอึ้งในอกถูกแทนที่ด้วยความยินดีที่ไม่อาจคณาได้  
แทบจะลอยละล่องไกลสู่ห้วงอวกาศไร้น้ำหนัก  
หากก็กลับถูกตรึงไว้ ด้วยสายตาของใครอีกคนที่เหลือบมาหา

แดเนียลพูดอะไรไม่ออก  
ไกลเหลือเกิน จากความฝันมาสู่จุดที่เขาอยู่ ณ ตอนนี้  
ก้อนเนื้อในอกเต้นแรงจนปวดหนึบ  
ด้วยสิ่งที่ไม่อาจแจงเป็นคำพูดหรือตัวอักษร

แดเนียลกำมือ แล้วคลายออก กำมือ คลายออก ทำซ้ำ ๆ ด้วยหวังจะหยุดอาการสั่นที่เกิดขึ้นฉับพลันได้  
ซองอูที่เห็นอย่างนั้นลอบถอนใจ  
ก่อนยืนแขนออกไป ปันแบ่งความรู้สึกมา

เรียวนิ้วทั้งสิบสอดประสานเข้าด้วยกัน  
ซองอูออกบีบแรงเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะยกมันขึ้นระดับคาง

“บอกแล้วไงว่าเราจะได้เดบิวท์ไปด้วยกัน”

ริมฝีปากอุ่นกดแนบหลังมือ ไล้ไปถึงปลายนิ้ว  
พร้อมกับที่หยาดน้ำไร้สีทว่าเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรู้สึกหลากหลายรินหลั่ง  
สู่พื้นพสุธา

คำกล่าวนั้นไม่ได้เป็นเพียงประโยคให้กำลังใจอีกต่อไป  
มันคือความจริง

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag : #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน  
> A/N : ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรแล้ว รอยยิ้มของคุณในวันนี้สดใสที่สุด เจิดจ้ากว่าครั้งไหนที่เคยได้เห็นมา
> 
> อยากให้คุณมีรอยยิ้มอย่างนี้ไปตราบนานเท่านาน


End file.
